


Boy

by chickenoodlesoup



Series: Sub Jaebeom [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Come Eating, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Smut, Squirting, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongue Piercings, Top Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Top Mark Tuan, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, jaeb’s got a vagina, mark and bambam love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenoodlesoup/pseuds/chickenoodlesoup
Summary: “You’re so beautiful baby, don’t hide.”“So good for me, my baby boy.”They treat him so well.





	Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I portray transgender males incorrectly and I will make edits!

Jaebeom’s legs were bent on either side of Mark’s thigh, his hands groping Mark’s shoulders for some balance. He was leaking all over Mark’s naked thigh, making a squelching sound as he grinded down on the slick skin. Moans slowly dribbled off Jaebeom’s lips as he felt his clit make friction on Mark. The feeling was amazing, he felt secured because his nakedness was under the veil of his yellow sweatshirt that was three sizes too big for him. He looked incredibly cute, blush covering his entire face as the temperature in the room seemed to rise. 

After Mark sat up on the bed, he held Jaebeom’s hips tightly to keep him steady. Leaning in he kissed Jaebeom, wanting the other to open his mouth willingly. He opened up for Mark’s tongue, feeling the barbell from his hyung’s tongue on his own. Jaebeom wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. A loud whine emerged, Jaebeom was turning himself on faster than Mark did. He could feel himself dripping in his own bodily fluids, Jaebeom’s thighs were drenched.

Mark’s hands found themselves up in Jaebeom’s sweatshirt, fiddling with his nipples. Pulling on them, twisting, massaging in circular motions, sending addicting sensations to Jaebeom’s brain to get a cry of, “More!” But Jaebeom wanted those fingers somwhere else.

“Aww, you guys already started without me?” Bambam emerged in the bedroom door holding a glass of water.

“Beommie was getting impatient weren’t you baby?” Mark whispered in Jaebeom’s ear, the scratchy deep voice he had made the younger drip more. Mark groaned a he felt Jaebeom’s fluids on his thigh.

He gripped Mark’s shirt and stuttered, “Y-Yeah H-H-Hyung..” Jaebeom hid his face away from his boyfriends, embarrassed from his own horny behavior.

Bambam took his place beside Mark, looking Jaebeom in the eye. “Look at me baby, don’t be shy.” He lifted Jaebeom’s chin, and saw the lust in his eyes.

“I’m so wet. Eat me out, Bam.”

“As you wish Hyung! Lay down, spread yourself for me~” Jaebeom hated the smug tone Bambam used on him, but it just made him anticipate the pleasure more. He laid back on the head of the bed in the soft pillows, he blushed as his body was exposed. Closing his legs before Bambam could place himself in between, but he wanted it so badly. Bambam placed his large hand on Jaebeom’s naval, relaxing the older. “You’re so beautiful baby, don’t hide.” Bambam stroked Jaebeom’s cheeks to ease his hyung, slowly letting Jaebeom open his own legs. Jaebeom felt so lucky to have his hyung and dongsaeng by his side, it secured him.

Mark laid next to Jaebeom watching him as he stared at Bambam waiting for him to start. Bambam lowered himself slowly, being face to face with Jaebeom’s angry red and wet vagina. He gripped Jaebeom’s thighs with his hands before diving in. Bambam’s tongue snaking out, purposely licking around his vulva, then out on his muscular thighs. Jaebeom tasted so good! Bambam almost felt blessed to have this opportunity to give his hyung a good tongue-fuck.

His hyung watched Jaebeom’s face contort from being nervous to like he was feeling the most pleasurable feeling in his existance. Bambam’s mouth was that good, and he just started. Jaebeom visibly shook from Bambam’s tongue licking from his taint to his little patch of pubes. Bambam spread Jaebeom’s thighs wider, his tongue massaging the swollen clit. Jaebeom’s mouth formed an ‘o’, his body shivered, hands going down to fist Bambam’s dyed locks. He pulled hard, coaxing a moan out of Bambam then sending a vibration into Jaebeom’s pussy. 

Tongue twisting on Jaebeom’s inner folds and teasing the opening, Bambam smirked a little bit. Mark saw it and he proceeded to watch, getting a boner of his own. Jaebeom’s eyes screwed shut when Bambam penetrated him with his tongue. He felt the subtle movement of the muscle in his vagina, but it sent him into oblivion, crying out at the sensation. Bambam felt his roots being tugged, but he loved it as much as Jaebeom loved his mouth.

He pulled his tongue out, getting a whimper from Jaebeom. Going back in to bite hickies into the other’s honey thighs. Jaebeom loved the feel of Bambam’s teeth setting off a stinging sensation. Sliding the muscle back into Jaebeom’s pussy, this time bringing his lubed finger to play alongside. Jaebeom was too lost to try to figure out when Bambam lubed his finger. He let go of Bambam’s hair, and held onto Mark’s bicep and the sheets right of him. His vice grip only getting tighter when the finger started to push in further, "M-More Bam-ah!~" 

Jaebeom moaned out, throwing his head deeper into the fluffy pillows. His eyebrows furrowed with eyes fluttering between closed and open. Bambam’s finger went in knuckle deep with his lips wrapping the clit, providing the pressure to send Jaebeom off. His finger sped up, Mark watched Jaebeom’s tongue moved back and forth, letting a weak, “ah ah ah~” leak out. Mark looked at Jaebeom and saw how ethereal he looked, his sweatshirt pulled up so his abs were on display for the whole room to see. By now Bambam had started to salivate, his spit mixing with Jaebeom's vaginal fluids. Bambam’s lips were swollen, and Jaebeom’s throat was sore from the loud, constant moaning. Mark was living for this view, Bambam between Jaebeom’s legs, and Jaebeom relaxed and taking it beautifully. Jaebeom's hips grinded down on Bambam's finger and tongue, too dazed to say anything. When Bambam’s middle finger entered, Jaebeom gasped. “You like that baby?” Bambam started scissoring Jaebeom, his tongue twirled around his folds. Jaebeom felt the stretch of Bambam’s fingers and it made him whine louder.

When Bambam pulled out, Jaebeom was so close to cumming it was not even funny. “Move baby, I’m going to finish you off Beommie,” Mark smiled while switching places with Bambam. Bambam sucked on his own fingers, tasting Jaebeom’s sweetness. Jaebeom watched with teary eyes, he felt so sensitive, he could cum any second. His back arched once he felt Mark’s tongue ring pressing flat on his opening. The ring was cold compared to Mark’s tongue, he stuck his tongue in and out. He repeated it while looking up at Jaebeom through his lashes, Mark kissed the outer folds. Stopping to praise, “So good for me baby boy~” that made Jaebeom moan through his teeth. Going back to Jaebeom, he licked at the pussy. The clit was so swollen, he knew Jaebeom’s orgasm was coming closer and closer. His licks were feverish and skilled, the barbell rubbed against the clit. Jaebeom groaned as his legs suddenly started closing around Mark’s head. Mark did not care that much, as long as his baby boy was feeling good he was fine. The sensation distracted Jaebeom from Bambam stroking himself next to him. Mark’s nose up by Jaebeom’s clit sent him into Heaven, it all came down so fast.

Jaebeom’s orgasm hit him like a freight train, he screamed and panted. Squirting all over Mark’s face and the bed below him. Jaebeom’s face turned red before he covered it with his hands. Mark’s face was covered in white, he smiled and stroked Jaebeom’s thighs. A drop of sweat dripped down Jaebeom’s face. He relaxed, but Mark still had a boner. Mark looked at both of them, cum still dripping off. “Bam-ah, your turn,” Jaebeom smiled.

Bambam crawled over to Mark, sitting on his lap soon connecting the lips. Bambam pried Mark’s mouth open with his sore tongue, pressing against Mark’s tongue ring as their tongues danced. They both were salivating and their tongues were connected by a string of spit when they pulled away from each other. Bambam then started to lick Jaebeom’s cum off of Mark’s face. Up his chin, to his nose then back down to his neck. Bambam moaned as he swallowed the bitter bodily fluid. He went back to kissing Mark, the taste of Jaebeom’s juices filled both of their mouthes. They stopped once Bambam felt Mark’s boner on his thigh, he should take care of that.

“Lay down hyung.” Bambam pulled the elder’s boxers off his legs. His mouth opened and went down hard on Mark’s cock. Not even bothering to tell Mark, he started to take it in his mouth, tongue snaking on the tip. Mark groaned, his hands occupying Bambam’s hair.

Jaebeom watched Mark get sucked off by his dongsaeng, it was incredibly hot. He was exhausted after he let Bambam and Mark eat him out. He came to think when he got boyfriends who were this good to him. Where he got boyfriends who loved him aside his differences. Boyfriends who were so skilled with their mouthes and bodies. He snapped out of his trance when Bambam bobbed his head faster and faster, the cock going in and out, in and out, and in and out. The skin of Mark’s cock was an angry red before Mark came with a howl, his seed filling Bambam’s mouth before the younger swallowed all of it. He pulled off of the dick with spit glossing his lips and the cock he sucked. A dribble of semen dripped down the corner of his mouth onto his chin.

”Bammie, you are so cute! Come and lay with us!” Mark pulled Bambam down on the other side of Jaebeom so they would incase the older in love. They had each other to bring up and protect, and that was all they could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to see satan one day!! ANYBODY WANT HOLY WATER


End file.
